


Couch Fondling

by jonghyunshedgehog (IsurvivedReichenbach221B)



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Biting, Couch Sex, M/M, Playful Sex, biting kink, dominant leo, dominant taekwoon, handjob, leo being playful, picture prompt, submissive ravi, submissive wonshik, vixx nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsurvivedReichenbach221B/pseuds/jonghyunshedgehog
Summary: Leo is being his usual brat self and taking things from the younger man. Ravi finds himself kissing his hyung but Leo doesn't mind like Ravi thought he would.





	Couch Fondling

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not beta'd. This work was previously published on tumblr.

Leo reached over and snatched whatever it was that Ravi was reading. Ravi blinked, staring at his now empty hand. Frowning, he dramatically looked over to Leo who had stood and walked over to the other side of the room. He perched himself on the edge of the seat.

Ravi watched for a moment, rolling his tongue around in his mouth as his eyes slowly narrowed. He pushed up from his seat, quiet as can be, and paced over. Leo pretended not to hear, flipping through the magazine the younger male had been reading. Ravi stood, watching, wondering if Leo would even react to him standing so close.

“You’re in my light.” Leo commented, flipping a page rather noisily. Ravi raised an arch brow and smiled sarcastically, a small chuckle pushing from him.

“‘You’re in my light,’” He play-mocked, gaining a smile from Leo. The expression rose his cheeks and spread his face nearly in half, warming Ravi’s heart. He flicked he top of the magazine just a little, making a ridiculous face by scrunching up his nose as Leo looked up. The sound of Leo laughing, especially at something Ravi did, made the rapper soft. “Give.”

“No,” the smile faded to feigned defiance, grip tightening. Ravi flicked the top again, barely enough to move the pages.

“Am I gonna have to take it from you?” Finger and thumb pinched the top but Leo tugged, forcing it from between those digits.

“You can try.” The challenging tone crossed the line and Ravi smirked. Leo, realizing what he had done, loosened his grip on the magazine but the damage had been done. WIth a swat, the magazine went down into Leo’s lap, the elder male glancing around to realize, also, that he was trapped in his seat.

Raising up his hands, he placed them on Ravi as the male leaned over him. His hands gripped clothing, pushing against shoulders and that chest, one hand catching on a collar bone. Ravi chuckled, grabbing wrists. The two males pulled against each other, Ravi dropping a hand to attempt tickling his hyung’s side but Leo snapped his teeth at the offending limb.

“‘Ey!” Ravi fought to get ahold of both wrists, Leo trying to push into standing up but not getting very far. The two men grappled, Ravi finally pushing for a purpose and Leo tipped over the side. The magazine slipped haphazardly to the floor as Leo wound up somewhat twisted on the couch. Looking up to the younger male, Ravi more than halfway leaning over him, the elder male stopped fighting.

Hands pulled wrists, holding them against the couch up above Leo’s head. The smile on the elders face was gone, replaced with a curious gaze. Ravi’s melted away as soon as he saw the lack of expression on his hyung’s face and they found themselves staring at one another. Ravi’s thumbs massaged the section of wrist they held and Leo shifted, feeling it straight down his arms.

They stared at each other, the space between heartbeats lasting years. Slowly, Leo shifted to lie more flat on the couch, Ravi’s eyes gliding down the males body. He was especially drawn to the motion of one of Leo’s legs pulling up and resting most of the way on the couch to make it far more comfortable to lie there. The wrists rotated a little, arms flexing but not pulling away, and Ravi looked back up to that gorgeous face.

Pulled close for whatever reason, Ravi leaned himself so far down that he rested an elbow on the back of the couch. Leo didn’t say a single thing as he watched the younger come closer, eyes blinking as he tracked those movements. Ravi’s coy smile appeared, crinkling the corner of his eyes. It meant he was about to say something snarky but Leo beat him to it. Just as those lined lips opened to say something, Leo pushed up a few inches and nipped in the direction of that mouth. In shock, Ravi snapped his jaw shut, eyes wide. Looking down to the lips as they slowly closed.

Before they closed, Ravi dropped down and pushed his lips into Leo’s. The kiss seemed to shock them both as Ravi snapped himself away a moment later but only about an inch. They shared breath for a few inhales before Ravi bashfully blushed.

“I’m sor-” The apology was stopped as Leo kissed Ravi. This time, neither of them stopped the kiss. It went from nice and gentle to needy. They groaned, one of them moaning and the other responding in kind. Ravi’s hands dropped to elbows, feeling the hard pulse of Leo’s heartbeat as he did so.

“No,” Leo murmured against lips, thumping his elbows upwards. Confused, Ravi pulled back and blinked, sure his hyung was angry with him. “Keep holding them down.” Leo’s sharp eyes stared into Ravi’s very soul and the male complied. Hands glided back up to hold down wrists and their mouths mashed together again.

It turned hot fast, Leo rolling his body against the couch. His legs twitched, muscles flexing with rising desire the more Ravi devoured his mouth. They fought for dominance, teeth clacking against each other leading to a bought of chuckles. Pulling the kissing back, the two kept noses touching as they breathed hard. Cautiously, keeping the previous comment in mind, Ravi dragged one hand down. His fingers ran down one arm as he lazily kissed Leo’s mouth. The hand dragged over the elbow, making his hyung squirm a little, and then farther down to an armpit where he had to move his hand over the sleeve of the shirt. Leo whimpered, arching up into the hand. Ravi didn’t stop there, the hand trailing the bumps over each rib.

“Ravi…” the elder male panted out the name, forcing the rapper to groan in pleasure. Their lips spent more time simply resting against one another than kissing, Ravi’s mind on his hand. Leo, also focused on that hand, didn’t have the mental capacity to kiss back more than a few times before he was drawn back to that hand.

“Mmm?” The rapper purred the noise, questioning. The hand slid over Leo’s flat abdomen and shifted, fingers flexing as they gently pulled that shirt up so Ravi could get to smooth skin. Leo gasped when fingers met flesh, body arching arch as he moaned. Ravi opened his mouth, swallowing most of that noise with a groan.

“Touch me.” Leo commanded, rolling his hips to make it obvious what he wanted. Ravi licked his lips, tongue gliding over his hyung’s own without realizing it would. The hand paused, Ravi’s brain processing the words.

“We don’t have a lot of time,” he leaned back to make eye contact and shook his head a little to show the dangling ear pieces that hung right in front of his ears. Leo watched the tiny dots, pupils blown wide with desire. He was held down, Ravi having used the one hand to keep both wrists down, but it didn’t stop his torso and hips from rocking and rolling. It tantalized the younger male, his hand feeling the way Leo’s abdomen undulated with need. “You think you can cum that fast?”

Leo bit his lower lip, the expression excessively erotic since the male rarely ever made that face. Ravi was sure he’d never actually seen it, which made him throb so hard he had to bow a little closer to his hyung. It would be hard not to sneak to rub one off before the others came back, after Leo was taken care of of course, but he’d manage somehow. Those dark strands of hair, splayed out a bit underneath his head, shifted like silk as Leo nodded. The tiny, soundless way he let his lower lip out from between his teeth had Ravi asking no more questions.

Dipping down, he latched their mouths together as he thrust his tongue between Leo’s teeth. It clearly startled the elder as his whole body stiffened but then relaxed. Ravi’s hand bowed down, fingers pushing up and over the edge of dark jeans. The rapper didn’t hesitate as he slowly pushed his hand over the material and then felt the tip of Leo’s cock. It pulsed against his fingertip and then against his fingers as his palm worked over that length. Leo groaned, pushing his tongue back to reciprocate the young males enthusiasm. Flexing hard, the male fought briefly against the hand pinning him down but then just bit Ravi’s tongue.

Ravi, startled, pulled back and stared, hand still on Leo’s dick.

“Under the pants,” Leo commanded, tone leaving no room for argument.

“Bossy hyung,” Ravi murmured, feeling his tongue around his mouth to make sure it was whole and safe. The bite had only startled him, no pain having come from it. Leo could be such a brat sometimes, but Ravi couldn’t help but love him.

Choosing not to respond, apparently, Leo watched with those intense eyes of his. Ravi looked down as he watched his own hand go to Leo’s button. He fumbled a little, tongue poking out as he focused. A few tugs, Leo’s hips jerking a little, and the button came free. Ravi looked upwards, somewhat sheepishly, about the fact that it had been a bit harder than he had thought. The zipper was next, Leo’s gaze not judging the younger in the least. When done, Ravi looked to watch himself push a hand into Leo’s pants.

There was a gasp from them both as Ravi’s hand made contact. The length of Leo was pulled from those clothes, a gorgeous dark honey. He was more average sized but Ravi didn’t question that his hyung knew how to use it. Fingers curled around the girth of his cock and stroked a few times, Leo making soft noises.

“Don’t take your time.” Ravi glanced upwards, noting the seriousness of his hyung, and then nodded. An obedient male, he leaned down and touched their noses together, lips just so. His arm tensed and then he started to stroke. There was no slow speed, no working up to the rapid strokes like he would have liked, but he jumped right into it. The first dozen strokes were experimental with speed until Leo arched and moaned, telling the younger male that he got it right.

Ravi wanted nothing more than to swallow each and every noise his hyung made. The lewd noises of giving a handjob easily drowned out past his noisy hyung but it was erotic. Ravi hadn’t taken Leo as a loud lover but apparently he’d been wrong. He paid attention to the tip, playing with sensitive glands but only after abusing the shaft. Leo’s mind was so far gone he couldn’t even pretend to try kissing the rapper as Ravi pecked those wide lips. Pants and moans were the only thing the man received and he was fine with that.

“God, your’e so gorgeous.” Ravi choked out, hand painfully tight on wrists. Leo didn’t say a thing but his arms were digging into the couch and reddening on wrists. At least one person was bound to notice but neither said a thing. Leo groaned out half a strangled moan in response, hips thrusting up. He scrunched up his eyes, hissing a little, clearly trying to chase an orgasm. It took everything in Ravi not to throw everything to the wind and join his hyung.

Bowing his head down, he laid kisses over covered flesh. The immediate reaction of a higher pitched moan pushed Ravi into kissing a little harder. He laid rough kisses, Leo spurring him on until Ravi simply bit. He opened his mouth and bit on the heft space right between an armpit and nipple.

“Ahh!” Leo’s cock throbbed so hard it knocked Ravi’s hand off. The male scrambled to grab hold of that girth again, Leo’s hips having not stopped rocking. He pulled his mouth off, minorly worried he’d gone too far. “No! No, Ravi, bite. Bite again!” No pause in the rapper occurred as he opened his mouth and followed the order. He bit roughly in the same space and Leo cried out again.

The body underneath his arched, teeth pressing hard into the fabric. Ravi growled a little, the rumble low but obvious. He felt the muscles in his hyung tense in the best way, his own body humming with pleasure. He never thought it would be so fantastic to watch someone get off. Moving his mouth, he peppered bites instead of kisses. He did, though, lose grip on those wrists as Leo forced his arms down. Fingers sank into buttons, pulling the shirt open and Ravi was halfway to biting bare flesh before both hands sank into his hair and thrust his mouth to the chest anyway. He bit, tasting Leo’s salty, sweat-slicked skin. Leo nearly screamed, teeth biting in nice an hard.

Ravi couldn’t see much but he felt when Leo curled up and knew the mans face was scrunched in pleasure. Legs tense and hard, spread to brace for thrusting, Leo proved just how close he was when the moans were replaced by heavy breathing.

“H-harder, harder. Yes, yes, yes, ye-” Leo bit his own lip to keep from holloring. His release hit him so hard that it punched through him. The rocking of his hips stilled, Ravi’s pumping hand slowing a to a dragging crawl. Fingernails bit into his scalp, Leo curling around his head. Much to the rapper’s humor, he felt a rope of cum hit him in the side of the face and neck. The rest colored Leo’s abdomen and Ravi’s knuckles. Ravi stopped when Leo simply went limp and landed with a forced huff against the couch.

Pulling off the males body, Ravi opened his eyes and looked to his hyung. Looking like he’d just gone a round in the gym, Leo pulled his arms over his head and panted hard, lips twitching. Ravi wordlessly stood up and went to grab tissues to clean up. He snagged a new shirt and a bottle of water before he came back. Leo moved up to an elbow, taking the water and downing most of it even before Ravi started cleaning up his hyung’s mess.

Leo was perfectly okay with letting-and watching-Ravi clean up the creamy cum off of his flesh. While Ravi cleaned his own fingers, Leo switched shirts and then reached up, cleaning Ravi’s face and neck off. The rapper stood still while this happened, licking his lips. Personally, he was still deeply turned on but having been literally the whole reason behind Leo falling to pieces was more than enough.

“You’re noisy.” Ravi teased, smirking as he tossed away the dirty tissues. Leo snapped a heated glare at the other, threatening without words to shut up. “Have you always liked biting?”

“It’s new.” Leo mumbled, telling Ravi that Leo himself hadn’t even known about that particular things. Chuckling, gaining a rather decent shove, Ravi went to go get his own water bottle to cool off before everyone came back.


End file.
